Silent Hill Tainted Memories
by Azura-Blackheart
Summary: 22 year old Mitch Werner gets a strange letter from his friend who has moved to Silent Hill. It sends to the town to resuce him. Its my first try at a Silent Hill fic so r


Silent Hill

Tainted Memories

_Every town has its secrets… some are just more dark than others_

Dear Mitch,

I have made it to Silent Hill and I have to say its beautiful here. It is the most peaceful place I have ever been in my life,the people are so carefree and helpful whats not to love.

The Lakeveiw hotel "My Hotel" is the best place to work its staff and its guests are the nicest people ever.

But other then my great job I have met a great girl. Her name is Riley Tilmit and let me just say she is the most playful person I have ever met. She always knows how to make my days brighter. It makes me wanna ask, have you finally found a girl yet? or are you still hermiting yourself in your garage working on your old cars :).

Well I have to wrap this up, I am about to have a meeting with the staff about what remodeling were going to do on the 3rd floor. You should come and visit sometime, Ill give you the best Suite in the hotel and all the free drinks you want at the nice Venus Tears bar.

Hope to see you soon

Eric (Sv2)

This was one of the letters Mitch Blackheart had received from his friend, Eric who had just moved to Silent Hill to be the Hotel Manager of the Lakeveiw Hotel. But there was also another letter that left Mitch puzzled and sent him towards the Town of Silent Hill

DeAr MiTcH

I JuSt GoT tO sIlEnT HiLl aNd I TeLl YoU I wAnT To GeT OuT oF HeRe. ItS a NiGhTmArE HeRe aNd A PlAcE I nEvEr WaNNa StAY In, TheRe aRe No PeOpLe iN ThIs GODFORSAKEN ToWn, oNlY MoNsTers. I WANT TO LEAVE.

I ReCeNtLY mEt a GiRl bY tHe Name Of RiLeY TiLmIt a ScArEd yEt fReeSprited gIrL. I oNlY gOt To kNoWn HeR fOr A DaY bEforE ShE DrOwnDeD iN ToLucA LaKe.

MiTcH gEt oUt of YoUr GaRaGe aNd SaVe Me

HELP ME

Eric.

it was the second letter that puzzled Mitch because on both letters the date was the same yet they were so different. Mitch then pulled out of his garage of his house in his old 68 fixer up er Mustang to the Town of Silent Hill. _"Whats going on with this town, the one letter was different then the other completely, what did he mean by monsters...well I guess Ill have to find out myself" _Mitch said to himself as he drove down the deserted Highway that led him towards Silent Hill.

It had been about three hours when Mitch stopped for gas in a small gas station which surprisingly had people in it. Mitch stopped and turned off the car and put on his black leather jacket over his forest green short sleeved button down shirt and sat in the car for a moment straightening his glasses and running his hands through his hair. What had Eric gotten himself in this time he thought to himself as he got out of his car and started to fill up his car with gas. Mitch stood there for ten minutes until his tank was full and then walked into the station to pay grab a drink and ask for directions. The inside of the station Mitch noticed had seen better days but still had everything a gas station convenient store needed, Mitch walked up to the counter after grabbing a soBe and said "I want this and I would also like to pay for my gas on pump 2"

The Man behind the counter who looked like a half asleep homeless man said "That will be 10.76" Mitch gave the man the cash he had and said "Do you know how far Silent Hill is from here, am I going the right way I can't seem to find it on the map?" The man gave Mitch a weird look "Ya its about 250 miles from here, but I would suggest turning back you don't wanna go to that town" Mitch nodded "Thanks for the information, Ill be on my way" Mitch said and walked out the door and back into his car and started in up and continued driving down the highway.

What the man had told Mitch had worried him even more was Eric even still alive and was he going to lose his life. Mitch and Eric had been friends ever since Mitch was 15 and there on. But also Mitch doesn't remember anything before turning fifteen supposly he got in an accident at fourteen and it damaged his brain erasing that part of his memory. But that didn't worry Mitch for too long he had Eric as his best friend and they did everything together. Eric was Mitch's family after his uncle died when he turned 18. And thats why Mitch had to save Eric, Eric was all he had left.

Mitch had been driving for what seemed to be forever when a dense fog suddenly appeared in front of him. "Thats odd the forecast I heard on the radio around here said nothing about fog?" Mitch said to himself as he turned on the new fog lamps he installed on his car which gave him some visibility. Mitch sighed he was feeling more uneasy by the moment, he still wasn't even sure he was going the right way. Thats when out of the fog he saw a rusted sign that read "Welcome to Silent Hill" Mitch stared at it as he drove past and said "Well it looks like I am here" He continued to drive until he hit an observation deck over looking a lake. Mitch saw a place to stop and he pulled over by a road side rest room and got out of his car and looked towards the lake but couldn't see through the dense fog. He walked forward and to his left he saw a small flight of stairs leading down to a dirt path next to the lake. Mitch walked towards the stairs and noticed and folded up piece of paper on the ground he picked it up and scrawled on the back it read

_"tHiS ShOuLd hElp"_

_"WeLcOmE tO SiLeNt HiLl"_

He unfolded it to discovered it was a map of the whole town. This was odd Mitch thought how did someone know he was coming and how would they know he would need a map. He examined the map and saw there were two ways into the town. One way was to go down the dirt path that would lead him on to Wilste Road and the other way was to go through the highway which would bring him on to Nathan Avenue. Mitch liked the idea of taking the highway cause he could still have his car. Mitch walked towards the highway and saw that it was cut off with a gate he examined the locks on the gate and walked back to his car and opened his trunk and pulled out some tools, he then walked back to the gate and looked at the lock again. The lock itself was rather old brittle and flimisy so Mitch pulled out a crowbar and broke off the lock. Feeling accomplished he put back his tools and got back in his car and drove through the gate on to the bridge over the Pleasant River. As Mitch drove across the bridge he saw many abandoned cars on the start of Nathan Avenue. Mitch slowly down so he could survey the scene when his car broke down.

Meanwhile at the abandoned Lakeveiw hotel sat the young 22 year old man Eric Duragon, he had locked himself in room 312 with himself armed with a steel pipe. He wore a white button down shirt with pinstripe on it and black pants and black shoes. Cold sweat rolled down his face as he stayed where he hoped to be safe. He got up and looked out the big windows in the luxury suite room he had set up base camp in and tried to look through the dense fog. "Come on what the hell is going on here there were people a week ago,come on Mitch save me please by god save me" Eric said and he sat down on the bed. Eric had gotten to this town a week ago to be this hotels new manager and now he saw why the last one left...or if he even made out alive. He lowered his head and gave mighty sigh he was going to die no one would come to save him. His thoughts then were interrupted by static from the t.v. it flashed images of a car driving on it. Eric looked closer and noticed that the car stopped at the observation deck outside of Silent Hill. Why the T.V. flashed these images he didn't know but he continued to watch. He watched as someone got out of the car. He looked closely and grinned "ITS MITCH HE HAS COME TO FIND ME" He yelled but then he thought to himself.

_"But to find me he has to get to the other side of Toluca lake, because Riley and I (before she died) saw that the road leading up to the hotel had been destroyed and engulfed by the lake"_

Eric thought long and hard and then decided he would look for Mitch even if it ment to die trying, well he hoped he wouldn't die but he wanted to find Mitch. He walked out the door and walked to the elevator steel pipe in hand and said "Mitch were going to get out of here to together"

The ceilings lights flickered in one of the patient rooms of the Brookhaven hospital. In the bed lied 18 year old girl named Alyxandria Rosewood. She had medium length brown hair and emerald green eyes. She also wore a black tank to with a small green jean jacket over it. How she ended up in the hospital bed she didn't all she knew is her belly was sore. She put her hand down to the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up a bit and noticed she abdomin was wrapped with bloodstained bandiages. What the hell was going on here and how did she get here. She Immedatly jumped out the bed only to get alittle distorenited and said to herself _"ok that was a bit to fast on moving there"_

She then stood there for a bit and stopped being dizzy. She heard weird shuffling noises outside the door. It sounded like someone dragging metal across the floor. This totally freaked her out and she looked to find a small metal trash can she picked it up and slowly walked towards the door. As she got closer the sounds got louder and closer. She made it in front of the door when the noise stopped whatever it was gone she hoped.She held the trash can in one hand and the other hand slowly moved towards the door handle. Her heart raced as it reached towards the door handle. Her hand hit the handle and she stopped her hand sweated as she slowly pulled down the handle and started to inch the door open and ...

SWOOOSH

A steel rusted pipe blasted the door open and knocked Alyx off her feet and into the bed knocking it over and breaking its brittle frame. Into the room entered what could have been a nurse but it was extremely disfigured. It looked dead and zombified its face wrapped in bandiages,and it wore an old fashion nurses uniform with bloodstains on it. It crept towards Alyx bones popping as it moved. it made a shrillish moan as moved as well. Alyx knew she had to do something to kill it and ripped a metal bar off the bottom of the hospital bed, she backed up and got to her feet and started to beat on the undead nurse which fell to the ground and twiched as it ceased to live.

_"Where the hell am I and what the hell is going on here, and what the hell was that thing and why is there blood everywhere?"_

She said to herself as she opened the door now armed with the weapon the nurse had and noticed a map on the wall. She according to the map had just left the room M3 and there were two ways downstairs one was a set of stairs off towards her left and the other was an elevator in that same area. She thought _"Ill take the elevator maybe there won't be any creepy monsters in it"_ but when she made it to the elevator she pressed the buttons and nothing happened.

"WORK DAMN IT WORK, I WANT OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE" she yelled as she hit the button. It wasn't working so she turned to her left and pushed open the heavy door to the stairs and started to make her way down to the first floor and out to the streets to find hopefully people and get some awnsers. It took her a little bit to get down the stairs but when she reached the door that lead to the first floor it wouldn't budge was she stuck in this hospital forever she hoped not. "HELLLLLLP MEE SOME ONE OPEN THE DOOR ANY ONE PLEASE HELP"

Mitch sat in his car his head on the steering wheel, why did his car have to break down out of all places here. Mitch threw on his jacket and opened the car door and stepped into the fog filled world which was Silent Hill. He opened the hood to be engulfed by smoke, the engine had been fried and he did not have the tools to fix it. _"Well it looks like I walk" _he said to himself and headed down Nathan avenue. He examined his map not knowing what was in front of his face. He stopped to notice Nathan avenue was seperated from the other part of it by a big gaping hole with no bottom. "What the hell" Mitch said to himself as he looked into the dark bottomless abyss. Mitch then looked back down at his map and noticed somthing circled.

It read.

_"Cafe Mist"_

Mitch thought to himself, it seemed like a decent place to start his search. He looked at his map and noticed he would have to walk down Lindsey st which was to his right and then get on to Katz st. "Well I better get going" He said and started to walked down Lindsey street. He had been walking for a bit he had just pasted the Ridgeveiw medical clinic 10 minutes ago and still no sign of people any where. Then out of no where off by the side of the road he heard the sound of static from a radio. He headed towards it and on the side of the road next to a bloody corpse sat a small radio. Mitch picked it up and pressed the off switch only for it to come back on and shoot out more static. then from the distance Mitch heard moans. _"could it be another human" _Mitch thought to himself and ran further into the fog, as he reached the source of the sound he wished he hadn't found it. Before him staggered a human figure that was clearly in human. It looked like a man in a straight jacket, but it wasn't a straight jacket it was the things own skin. It moaned and staggered closer to him. "Stop where you are, I am not going to hurt you" Mitch yelled but the thing staggered closer to him. "I am just trying to find a friend" He added but saw that the thing was not comperhending his words. Mitch looked around and noticed an abandoned cop car and the doors were unlocked. Mitch pulled the door open and found a pistol sitting on the driver seat. Mitch pulled it out and squeezed the trigger sending a bullet into the things shoulder. The thing that Mitch now titled "The Paitient Demon" slowly down a bit but still staggered towards him. Mitch's aim was terriable but he still sent off another shot hitting it in the side of the face and sending it to the ground. "What the fuck is this thing" Mitch said as he examined the corpse of the paitient demon. He walked back to the cop car and found a gun holster and one magaizine of bullets. _"I think Ill need these" _Mitch said as he now ran down the street towards the "Cafe Mist"

Eric made it to the first floor of the hotel and dashed out of the elveator only to be met by 2 monsters that he called Maniquins because they looked like a monster pieced together with pieces of a maniquin. Eric backed up in terror and closed his eyes and hoped it would go away, he hoped if he closed his eyes the nightmare would end. He opened his eyes again to see that the two fiends still stood before him. He saw no other option but to fight and hit one with the steel pipe sending it falling back into the other on giving him time to run to the door leading him outside. Out side the stairs leading to the dock on the lake were shourded with fog but Eric knew where he was going. He had been here when there was no fog and everything was normal. He ran down the stairs and made it to the dock seeing a motorboat there waiting for him, he grinned and got in the boat and fired it up drove out onto the lake. It took him fifteen minutes to make it to the other side of the lake to the port behind the Historical Socitiy . As he pulled up to the dock he saw something odd, something was lying on the dock. He got out of his boat and walked over to what he saw and noticed it was a person...the person was RILEY. _"But she died you saw it with your own eyes, she drownded in Toluca lake, how is this possible" _Eric said to himself as he ran towards Riley and started shaking her and yelled "WAKE UP WAKE UP"

Riley opened her eyes to see a man shaking her, this man looked familiar... his name was Eric yes that was his name. How she knew this she didn't know and where she was she didn't know either, The last thing she remembered was being pulled to the bottom of the lake. She rubbed her head and groaned "uhhg where am I?" she asked quizically still sore from something she didn't know why.

"Your in Silent Hill" Eric said with a smile on his face. He helped her to her feet and added "I thought you died, you feel into the lake when we were trying to find away across, and you never resurfaced...what happened" Eric had a concerned look on his face.

Riley still was in a state of confusetion this man seemed to know her but all she remembered was his name and his face nothing else. "So you were there???? I'm sorry I don't remember much of anything right now, I don't even know how I know you" She said to Eric.

This had to be the same Riley Eric knew he could feel it but why didn't she remember anything about what happened, or about this place "Ok well first of all we need to find my friend and get out of here and I think through the course of that you will remember things" Eric stated.


End file.
